In mass finishing processes components (e.g., articles of manufacture) may be included in an enclosure (e.g., barrel, bin, tub) along with polishing media (e.g., pumice, wood pegs, walnut shell grit, corn cob grit, aluminum oxide, ceramic media, plastic media, steel balls), a carrying agent, an abrasive compound, and/or a polishing cream. Any of the above media, agents, compounds, and creams (and combinations thereof) may be used in a dry process or used in a liquid slurry. The components within the enclosure may then be polished together as a group using, for example, vibration, centrifugal motion, and the like.